


Don't Give Up On Me

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark goes to talk to Lex and runs into a bad situation.  Prompt:  A fic that had post-rift reuniting, life saving (Lex of Clark or Clark of Lex), and/or happy ending.  Well, I'm all about happy endings, so that was a given.  It also contains post-rift reuniting.  I tried to go for life-saving too (because I'm an over-achiever), but didn't manage that one as well.  Sorry.  I really hope you enjoy the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Give Up On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tallihensia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/gifts).



> Warning: Elements of non-con, but not Clex.
> 
> Spoilers: Events from Metamorphosis (S1), Covenant (S3), and from the first half of season four - Run, Bound, and Scare.

_Don't give up on me, yet. Don't give up on me. Don't give up. Not yet._

Lex's words haunt him, and have been haunting him since Lex first said them to him over two weeks ago. He hears them over and over again, playing in his mind like a broken record. Sometimes the full sentence, sometimes just a fragment. Clark sits next to his telescope, just staring up at the stars like they can give him all the answers. He doesn't know why, they've never answered him yet. Still, it's a beautiful night and he hasn't been making enough time for stargazing lately, what with everything else going on in his life.

_Don't give up on me, yet._

Clark doesn't know what to think about Lex anymore. The man has him so confused. Which Lex is real? The one who treats women like they're disposable items or the one who risks his life to save a town? Admittedly the town wouldn't have been in danger if it wasn't for the experiments he was having conducted, but still, he could have taken the safe route or taken Clark up on his offer to volunteer to be the test subject. Instead he'd made a choice that put him in danger and took responsibility for the mistake he and his scientists had made.

Clark doesn't…can't…approve of how he's treated so many of his past lovers, but he does admire his courage and willingness to do what needed to be done when lives were on the line. Of course, his father would say that his reputation was on the line too, and that's why he'd been so desperate. But Clark doesn't think that's it. At least not totally. If Lex is as evil as his father likes to paint him, then he could have found some way of spinning things so he didn't have to risk his life to save everyone.

Clark had been proud of him that day. Had he told him? Clark thinks back, and he's pretty sure that he hadn't. He'd been too scared for his friends at first, and after it was over he was still too freaked out by his nightmare. It hadn't been fun to be forced to confront his greatest fear after all. Maybe he should go over to the mansion and tell him now.

_Don't give up on me, yet._

Before he can second-guess himself, Clark jumps to the ground, landing lightly on his feet, and takes off for the mansion at high speed. He's jumping the front gate leading up the drive when he actually thinks about what he's doing. By the time he stops himself though, he's only a few feet from the front door.

No one's seen him yet, so there's still time to turn around. It's after midnight, so Lex will probably be in bed. And does he even want to do this? With all the tension that's been in their relationship since Clark's discovery of the secret room last spring, Lex might not even be interested in what Clark has to say. Still, he's here and it wouldn't hurt anything to at least find out what the man is up to.

Clark activates his x-ray vision and starts scanning the house. He sweeps the upstairs first, since he's sure that Lex is sleeping. When he doesn't spot him though, an alarm goes off in his head. He isn't sure why it does, maybe it has something to do with the car he saw pulled off the road a ways back, but he decides he can't ignore it. Still standing on the front stoop, he starts looking through the rest of the house.

When he gets to the study, Clark gasps. The room looks almost as bad as it did during the tornado a few years ago. The big vault is open too, but Clark can't see into it because of the angle of the door. Before Clark has time to wonder where Lex is, or if he's alright, the question is answered when Lex comes flying out of the vault, landing on his back. While Clark watches, stupefied, two large men stalk out of the vault as well.

Clark doesn't waste anymore time in getting into the mansion. He races up the stairs and bursts through the study doors, all prepared to knock the men unconscious and leave before Lex even realizes he's there. Only, as soon as he takes a few steps into the room, he stumbles to a stop and collapses. His momentum takes him several more feet before he falls, and before he doubles up in pain, he comes close enough to the vault door to see a green glow within.

Kryptonite. Of course Lex just has to have Kryptonite in his vault. Just like Lionel did at LuthorCorp that time he and his mother were kidnapped. Painfully, Clark lifts his head and looks in the direction Lex had fallen, but doesn't dare get any closer. Right now the effects of the Kryptonite are unpleasant, but not completely debilitating. He's still far enough away, and the lead of the vault door is protecting him, so he isn't experiencing the usual full effects. Still, he scrabbles back a few feet before standing up. Even that small distance helps quite a bit, and he's able to stand straight, without hunching over.

Everything happens so fast that the other men in the room are just now noticing his arrival. Clark wishes that he could run out of the room and regroup, but with his speed gone he knows he wouldn't have time to get away.

Clark starts in surprise as a deep voice fills the room. "Hey! Where the fuck did the pretty boy come from?" He watches as a mountain of a man ploughs through the mess on the floor, heading straight for him. The English accent at odds with the man's physical appearance, at least to Clark. He thought people like Prince William or James Bond were the norm for that country not André the Giant lookalikes. He tries not to sway on his feet, he has a feeling it would be bad to appear too weak in front of this man.

Lex has managed to roll over and get to his hands and knees. Clark can't see his face yet as his head is hanging down, but his voice sounds ragged. "Leave Clark alone, Henderson. Your business is with me."

Lex lurches to his feet, and Clark gasps at the first sight of his face. He has a long, thin cut on his left cheek, all crusted with blood. His bottom lip is split, his right eye is almost swollen shut, his left earlobe is all bloody, and he has small, round bruises on his throat. He also has trouble standing completely upright, but Clark sees him struggle until he manages to do it. When he takes a step towards Clark though, his legs almost buckle.

Clark takes an instinctive step forward, in spite of the Kryptonite, but is stopped by a hand on his chest. "No, no, sweet thing. Stay where you are. I want to get a better look at you. Jakes, keep an eye on Luthor. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Clark shifts from foot to foot and then stands still under Henderson's intense focus on his body. He turns his attention back to Lex, to distract himself from the man directly in front of him. "What's going on, Lex?"

Grimacing, Lex manages two more steps towards Clark before being stopped by Jakes. "They're just a couple of thugs trying to get what doesn't belong to them, Clark."

"Oh now, Luthor, that isn't quite the truth is it? Shall I tell him what the truth is?"

Lex tightens his lips, but doesn't look away. "Tell him whatever you want, Henderson. I'm sure nothing you say could possibly lower my estimation in Clark's eyes more than it already is."

Henderson lets out a loud booming laugh, but sobers so quickly that Clark is left blinking at the change. "Trouble in paradise, Luthor, or have you actually showed your true colors to the local yokel? No matter. I don't really care." Henderson turns his attention back to Clark completely. "Jakes and I had been searching for a certain artifact for over a year. We'd compiled all of the hints and clues that we'd managed to find and knew we were close. There was only one missing step and we were on our way to meet with a source when our research was stolen. All of a sudden, some rich American bloke was racing us to our treasure. Luthor and his team got there shortly before we did and managed to find the artifact first. We didn't know who he was at first, as he hid his identity, but once we figured it out we came to get back what's rightfully ours. So far he isn't giving us what we want. Do you think you can help us convince him, pretty boy?"

Clark slowly shakes his head, never taking his eyes from Henderson. "Lex isn't going to give in to threats, but you already know that because you tried beating it out of him already. Even that didn't work did it?"

Henderson gives him an unpleasant look. "You almost sound admiring of him. Are you saying that you think what he did was right?"

Clark folds his arms over his chest and stares right back at the other man. "So far I only have your version of events. But, I do know that Lex loves history and would be respectful of anything he found. What were you planning on doing with the artifact?"

"So, the ends justify the means in your eyes then, is that it?"

"No, I…" Clark glances away from Henderson quickly because he needs to see Lex, to know how he's taking all this. He's done some things that Clark considers shady, or, at the very least, bad choices, but surely he wouldn't steal. "Lex?"

Lex is practically vibrating with the need to speak, and at being given the opportunity the words just start spilling out. "It wasn't like he's making it sound, Clark. I didn't do anything illegal to get the information. You have to believe me. All I did was find their sources and get the same information. Since each piece had already been discovered once, I was able to recreate their theories more quickly and discover the whereabouts of the artifact in Egypt before they could."

That doesn't sound so bad to Clark. He's done a lot of research for the papers he's had to write for school, and he's always using the work of others to do that. He just has to credit his sources. Then he takes in where the artifact was ultimately found and tries to hide his blanch. He has a sudden bad feeling about which artifact they're talking about now. If he's right, then these two fortune hunters are going to be very disappointed since Lex broke it and Clark stole what was inside.

Clark clears his throat, to be sure it doesn't give away his nervousness by breaking. "Look, Henderson…sir…I think you should just go home. It sounds like Lex found it fair 'n' square, and I think…"

Clark breaks off as Henderson leans in disturbingly close. "I think you should stop thinking. Do you want to know what else I think, pretty boy?"

The anger in his voice is a little intimidating. Clark tries to lean away, but is held fast by the giant paw that Henderson encircles his bicep with. "I'm not pretty, and no, I don't. What I want is for you and Jakes to go away and leave me and Lex alone."

Henderson starts to laugh again, although this time it's more of a quiet chuckle. "Not pretty? That's a good one. What do you think, Jakes?"

"He doesn't have titties, so I didn't notice boss." Jakes didn't even look away from Lex and Clark is disappointed. With Lex's martial arts training, all he'd need is a small window of opportunity. Even as hurt as he is, he'd probably be able to take his guy down with a couple of well-placed kicks. So far Clark hasn't seen any guns, so if they could just get that opening, they could get away. Clark feels he has enough strength left to be able to take down Henderson, if he can catch the man off-guard. By the way Lex hasn't taken his eyes off of Jakes yet, Clark figures he's thinking the same thing.

Henderson snorts at Jakes answer. "Cute, Jakes. How about you, Luthor? Don't you agree that he's a real pleasure to look at and wastes his time when he tries to think?"

"I think Clark has a mind and soul to match his looks." Clark sees Lex grimace and look away from Jakes momentarily. He figures that Lex had been distracted by watching for his chance with Jakes and had spoken without thinking. His praise surprises Clark, but he's even more surprised by the warm glow that fills him at hearing it.

"Awww, that's so sweet, Luthor…and interesting. Thanks for the added weapon. I've been wondering what else might loosen you up so Jakes and I can get what we want."

Clark can't help wondering what weapon Lex just gave them, but then forgets about it quickly as he nervously watches Henderson start to slowly circle him. He jumps when he feels a hand on his ass, and he steps forward to get away from the touch. Unfortunately, that takes him a step closer to the vault and he feels a little weaker. He knows if he gets too much closer he won't be able to hide the weakness he's feeling anymore.

It turns out to be a moot point when Henderson steps up flush against him and wraps a huge arm around his shoulders, effectively pinning him in place. Clark has never felt dwarfed by anyone before, but Henderson is at least a half a head taller than he is and he's proportionally broader as well. Realizing that he's more powerless than he thought with the proximity of the Kryptonite, Clark has never felt more vulnerable. His stomach turns over in nervousness, but he tries to keep his reaction to himself.

He looks up in surprise as Lex growls. "Henderson, I told you to keep your hands off of him." He tries to surge forward again, but Jakes strong-arms him to prevent any movement.

Henderson's grin turns predatory as he leans his head against Clark's hair possessively and inhales. Clark can feel him smile against his scalp and tries to repress a shudder. "But you aren't exactly in a position to make demands are you, Luthor? Your boytoy smells delicious and he feels nice and solid in my arms. He's trembling a little. Does he enjoy dominance games? Do you think this is turning him on?"

Clark hadn't even been aware of the fine trembling until Henderson mentioned it. He consciously tries to still it, but is so nervous about the things Henderson is saying and doing that he doesn't have much luck. He's just starting to be afraid of what might happen in this room, but can't quite bring himself to believe it yet. Even when he's been without his powers completely, he's never felt this helpless. He's not sure what he can do to get himself and Lex out of this mess.

"Clark is straight, you ass, and he's not anyone's toy. He's simply a boy from a nearby farm. I get produce from his parents."

"You lie as easily as you breathe, don't you, Luthor? But so uselessly in this case, especially after what you just said. Even without that though, he obviously isn't just simply a boy from a neighboring farm, not when he visits at midnight. What else but being your lover would get him that kind of privilege? Besides, you can't expect me to believe that you haven't tapped this fine, tight ass at some point, can you?"

Clark tries to squirm away when he feels Henderson fondling his ass, but he just winds up being held even more tightly against the man behind him. Clark swallows hard when he realizes exactly how weak he's getting. Even though the distance from the rock is enough to keep him from writhing around on the ground, it's still sapping his strength. It's just happening more slowly than he's used to. He's no longer sure he can take down Henderson, even if he is given the opportunity.

If only someone would close the vault door. He'd be able to stop everything that was happening instantly. Now that Henderson is behind him and Jakes is still facing Lex, Clark tries to signal what he needs to Lex. He flicks his eyes back and forth between Lex and the door, hoping that his friend will catch the hint and lunge for the door.

Clark is momentarily distracted by the realization that he's thinking of Lex as a friend again. As much as he'd really like to explore the thought though, he doesn't let himself be distracted for long. He has to get Lex to understand what he needs. When Lex answers Henderson though, and gives no indication of having seen Clark's motion, Clark is afraid that his swollen eye is messing with his perception and ability to see.

"Damn it, Henderson, I don't know why he's here. He hasn't had a chance to tell me. And I do expect you to believe me when I tell you we aren't lovers. It's the truth. I'm no pedophile and Clark's still a minor. If you don't believe me, ask him yourself. He's a terrible liar."

Clark almost sags with relief when Henderson lets him go and finishes his circle. Unfortunately, it's short lived, because he reels Clark in closer when he finishes his circuit and their standing face-to-face. They're close enough for their clothes to be brushing together, and Clark has to look up to see the man's eyes. Clark thinks about stepping back, but he isn't ready to make his move yet, not until Lex is onboard and ready too. So he endures it.

"A minor huh, he doesn't look it. So how old are you, kid?"

Clark tries to look away, to give himself some sort of relief from the man's proximity, but Henderson forces his head back up. "Ah, ah, I need to see your face to know if you're lying. Now answer the question."

"I'm seventeen, sir."

"Seventeen is it? And yet still so polite. Why'd you come to see Lex so late tonight?"

Clark starts to shuffle his feet, but that brushes him up against Henderson, so he stops. "I didn't realize how late it was at first. I'd been lost in thought, and then I got here almost before I realized I'd made the decision to come."

"Hmm, an evasion, but no lie yet. Answer my question, boy."

Clark can feel a light blush spreading over his cheeks. He hadn't even been sure he was going to tell Lex yet, and now he had to tell him in front of these two. "I came to tell him something, sir. I wanted…I wanted to tell him that…" Clark looks quickly over at Lex and then away again when he sees the man watching him intently. "…to tell him that I was proud of him for what he did a few days ago. He risked his life when he didn't have to and saved a lot of people."

"Jeez, the level of saccharin in this room is going to give me cavities. After your little lovefest here, you expect me to believe that you two aren't fucking like bunnies?! Please, I'm not an idiot." Clark tries to stifle a gasp when Henderson reaches up and strokes a thumb across his lips. "So tell me, kid, just what parts of Luthor's body have these lips touched?"

"N-no part, sir. We aren't lovers. Honest. We've never even kiss…" Clark breaks off as he remembers the riverbank. The feeling of Lex's cold, still lips warming under the touch of his, the twitch and reflexive jerk when he started breathing on his own.

A flex of Henderson's big hand on his face brings him back to the here and now. "Sorry, sir. Just remembering. The only time our lips have ever touched is when I was giving him mouth-to-mouth on the day we met. Otherwise the most we've ever touched is a hug. That's it, I swear. I don't know why you care so much, but we aren't lovers. We never have been."

Clark sighs with relief when Henderson drops his hand and takes a step back and to the side. His relief is short-lived, however. "I have my reasons for wanting to know, kid. Last set of questions now. Have you ever wanted him to be your lover? Have you ever fantasized about what the two of you would be like together?"

Clark shoots a quick glance at Lex and then just as quickly his gaze flits away. He thinks of all the times Lex popped into his head when he masturbated in the past. Sometimes images came to him in quick flashes, other times it was like a movie reel. He'd always suppressed them, but they were still there, no matter how deeply buried. However, no matter how unconsciously, they always helped him come, and he knew it.

The blush this time isn't little; he can feel it spreading up to his ears, as well as down his neck. He looks at Henderson, but can't manage to look him in the eye, instead he looks over the big man's left shoulder. He clears his throat, but still can't manage to speak much higher than a whisper. "No. No, sir. Lex and I are just friends. I wouldn't…I haven't ever thought of him a-as anything else."

Henderson's laugh booms out again and Clark winces at the raucous, mocking sound of it. "You weren't kidding, Luthor! He really is a terrible liar. Did you see his face? What do you think of your boy's straightness now? "

When Henderson turns his head to look at Lex, Clark tries to signal Lex again. He quickly stops when he takes in his friend. Lex's whole body is practically vibrating and the rage building in his eyes is scary. His voice is so cold, Clark shivers in reaction. "What do you want, Henderson?"

Henderson acts completely unconcerned by Lex's anger, and he snarls his own reply. "Don't play stupid, Luthor. I've already told you, we want the artifact you stole from us."

"I didn't steal it! And, I don't have it, not anymore. It was stolen from me less than a day after I got my hands on it." Lex sounds like the admission is torn from him, and Clark knows it's his fault that Lex felt he had to give up that information. He isn't sure why Lex is coming clean about the artifact, but Clark figures he's got some sort of plan and is determined to be ready for whatever Lex needs him to do.

Henderson's features tighten at Lex's confession, but then an ugly smile crosses his face. "Stolen ay? How pitiful is that. Well, that may make things a bit easier then. Jakes."

At hearing the last word, Jakes starts to pummel Lex. With no warning and already weakened, all Lex can do is raise his hands to try and protect himself as best he can. He tries to fight back once or twice, but the other man isn't injured and outweighs him by at least thirty pounds of muscle. At seeing the beating, Clark surges forward, blind to everything else, even his own danger if he gets any closer to the vault, but he's quickly stopped by Henderson. The man quickly moves behind Clark again and wraps one arm across his chest and the other around his waist.

Clark knows he can no longer afford to wait for an ideal time. He needs to get to Lex now. He starts twisting and turning and throwing his entire body into his effort to get free from the arms confining him. To his amazement, he doesn't budge. He'd thought earlier that he might not have enough strength to get free, but he hadn't really believed it. He's always had the strength to do what was required before, with or without his powers. He'd always managed to do what needed to be done.

Finally, Clark sags against the steel bands of Henderson's arms. "Please, sir, stop Jakes. He's going to kill Lex. Please make him stop."

"Why should I? He's already cost me my prize, the prize that would have elevated my fortune so I could have taken that early retirement. I think taking his life is a fair trade."

The sound of flesh pounding against flesh is making Clark desperate. "Damn it! You can't just kill him. Surely there's something else you want."

"Jakes."

Just as suddenly as he started, Jakes stops. Lex had been driven to his knees, but he'd valiantly refused to fall over. He sways alarmingly for a few seconds, but he stiffens his spine and slowly, painfully works himself back to his feet again.

Clark worries about how pale he looks, but from what he can tell, Lex's arms have taken the brunt of the punishment. He struggles to move towards the older man again, but Henderson doesn't give an inch. "Lex! Lex, are you okay?"

Clark watches admiringly as Lex pulls himself as straight as possible and looks up. Clark winces at the few new bruises added, but thinks that the damage could have been much worse. "Don't worry about me, Clark. I've taken worse beating from little old ladies I was helping across the street."

"That's right boy, don't worry about him. Worry about yourself, because there is something else I want."

"What's tha…" Clark breaks off with a startled gasp when he feels the arm around his waist shift and the hand reach down to cover his groin. He starts to struggle again, but doesn't have any more luck the second time. Even worse, he weakens faster than he did just a few minutes ago.

"Unless you want Jakes to start in on Luthor again, I suggest you stop struggling."

Not wanting to be the cause of any more pain for Lex, Clark does as he's told. He can feel himself shivering in reaction to Henderson's touch, and not in a good way. His stomach is roiling and he's feeling a little nauseous. Damn it, there has to be something he can do.

Inspiration finally strikes. "Sir, you want to…to…to have…sex…with me, right? Do we have to do it here, with an audience? You've already proven that you're stronger than me. Can't we find somewhere that would be more comfortable and private? Lex's mansion has a lot of guestrooms."

Clark tries not to give himself away this time; the stakes are too high to let his conscious get in the way. It easier since Henderson is behind him and Jakes is focused on Lex again. He doesn't have to be as worried about giving away his plan. He's given up trying to signal Lex. The way the man is swaying on his feet, Clark knows he'd never get a visual clue now anyway. Besides, any squirming he does will probably be passed off as discomfort at where Henderson's hand still is. That wouldn't be an inaccurate assumption either.

Clark sighs when the hand is finally moved, only to gasp when it reappears next to his face holding an extremely sharp knife. He feels the tip press just under his left eye and a trickle of blood make a path down his face. "You wouldn't be bullshitting me, kid, would you? Why are you getting accommodating all of a sudden?"

"I just…I…since I can't get away, I figure that I don't want my…my first time to be with an audience."

"First time?! Oh, kid, you are just too, too precious. What do you think, Luthor? Don't you think he's precious?"

Clark watches Lex draw himself up straight, sees how painful the process is and feels his admiration grow even more. "You win, Henderson. If you let Clark and myself go, I'll show you where I have a manuscript that's supposed to show the location of another artifact similar to the one stolen from me. I haven't discovered the secret to decoding it yet, so you and Jakes will have the only valid clue to finding the second artifact."

Clark gapes at Lex. "Lex! You can't…you don't have to…"

"Shut up, Clark! Well? Do we have a deal Henderson? The manuscript for our freedom?"

Henderson draws the knife down Clark's cheek and he bites down on the gasp that wants to burst free at the sharp sting. Then the man leans forward, pressing against Clark's back, and laps at the blood that seeps from the long line left on his cheek. "We'll take the manuscript, but I'm afraid the price has gone up since the original artifact is missing. The manuscript is just a clue, not an actual artifact, so it isn't worth as much. I'm in the mood to bugger someone now, after the little shimmy your boy performed against me. So I'll take the manuscript after your little friend takes it up the ass while you watch."

"No! No, that isn't going to happen."

"Oh, why not Luthor?"

"Because, damn you, I'll take his place. That's what you were aiming for with all of your questions earlier, wasn't it?"

Clark doesn't have to see it to know that Henderson is smirking at Lex. "The great and powerful Luthor is willing to get buggered for a nobody farmboy? It must be true love. How sickening. Done. I'll let him go after I've had my fun. Jakes, switch places with me."

"No!" Clark starts struggling in earnest. He can't let this happen. It's all his fault, and he can't let Lex do this. It isn't right. He sees Jakes start towards them leaving Lex unattended. They probably figured that, as injured as he was, Lex wasn't a threat. That was a mistake. It was never good to disregard or discount Lex Luthor. This was their chance. If he could just get Lex to understand. "Damn it, Lex. You can't let him do that do you. You just can't. The door to my heart will be forever closed to you if you let this happen."

"Whoa, kid, that's harsh. He's sacrificing himself for you and you're going to condemn him for it. Oh, I love it. That's priceless. Today's youth are so selfish, aren't they Jakes?"

"Yeah, boss. Selfish."

Jakes was several feet from Lex now, and Clark could see Lex finally starting to eye the door to the vault. In the condition he's in, Clark know that Lex is going to need as much time as possible to close the door. Clark figures he needs to keep creating a distraction and hope that the two thugs are too occupied with him to notice the man they left behind.

"My heart will be as hard as a rock to you, Lex. As hard as those rocks that fell from the sky destroying everything in their path. They were evil and you will be too if you let this happen. Homosexuality is a sin, Lex. Don't let him do it."

Jakes is almost to him, and he can feel Henderson shaking with laughter behind him. Clark hears a dull thud, the cut on his face heals, and feels his strength rush back. He stops struggling and smiles, standing up straight and shrugging off Henderson's arms casually.

"Hey! Wha…"

That's all Henderson has the time to get out before Clark turns and taps him on the forehead. Before Jakes can react, Clark spins back around and taps him as well. Both men are out for the count, and Clark tunes his hearing into their heartbeats so he can get a warning if they start to come around. Then he rushes over to Lex, who's leaning against the vault door and staring at him with blurry eyes.

"Lex! We have to get you to a hospital. Let me help you." Clark grabs the arm that looks the least bruised and bends to put it over his shoulders in the least painful way. Only Lex pulls back.

Lex looks at him searchingly and his voice is soft and almost hesitant. "Clark? Are you alright? Henderson…"

Clark smiles reassuringly at Lex. "I'm fine, Lex. He didn't do much after all. Thanks to you, anyway." Clark's smile falters and he sobers as it really hits him. "I can't believe that you were ready…were willing to…to…. You were going to take my place, Lex. I don't…why would you…I don't understand, Lex."

"I wasn't going to let your first time be like that, Clark. Not if there was anything I could do to stop it. You deserve better than he would have even tried to give you. At the very least, you deserve someone who cares about you." Lex trails off, and then his voice lowers to a vicious growl. "The thought of him touching you…his hands all over you…let's just say that if you weren't here, he wouldn't be so blissfully unconscious right now." Lex clenches his hands into fists and then clears his throat, and Clark can see him try to distance himself from his emotions. Can see his struggle for control.

Clark tries to make it easier from him, by bringing things back to his injuries again. "I'm not worried about him, either of them, anymore, Lex. I'm more worried about you. You really should get to a hospital and get all your injuries taken care of."

Lex sends him a tight smile and a small nod of gratitude at the change of subject. "No, that isn't necessary, Clark. Nothing's broken; the worst they did was bruise my ribs. It's more important to figure out what to do with them first."

Clark checks Lex out with his x-ray vision and realizes he's correct, and then he gives Lex a confused look. "That's an easy one, Lex. We need to call the police."

"No, Clark, I have no desire to be having to answer the same questions repeated in five different ways for the next three or four hours, or to have what he tried to do to you to come to light."

Lex walks carefully over to the couch and lowers himself onto it carefully. Clark opens his mouth to ask him about a hospital once more, but then snaps it shut. He knows Lex won't be budged on that point.

"Well, why don't I load them into the car they came in and drive them to the police station? I can leave them in it unconscious, and we can call the police anonymously when I get back. I saw their car parked quite a ways from the guard station on my way in tonight. I bet they're wanted men already, since they were so ready to do such awful things tonight."

"Fine, Clark. I know they are, so that should work well. Let me see if I can find one of my useless guards to drive the car up to the door and I'll help you load them in. Then I'll follow you in my car to drive you back."

Clark chews on his bottom lip and thinks about all of the revelations of the evening. "No, Lex. That's okay. You need to stay here and rest. I can just…carry them out, and then I'll…run back. If…can I come back tonight?"

"I don't know, Clark. Your parents…"

"…will still be asleep for another four hours at least. Please, Lex. I really want to come back and talk to you. Unless…maybe you should go right to bed. Maybe I can come over after school tomorrow instead."

"Oh hell no, I don't want to wait that long. I won't be getting any sleep tonight anyway, Clark. Not with the way I'm feeling and everything I have to think about. You come back after you're done with your little chore, all right?"

Clark breaks out into a large smile. "Sure thing, Lex."

As casually as possible, Clark bends over and picks up both men, one at a time, and slings them over his shoulders. He hears a quite gasp and shyly glances at Lex from under his lashes. He sees a look of wonder on Lex's face and blushes.

"I'm glad you're coming back tonight, Clark. We really do have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah, I figured. But, Lex, I…well, I won't lie to you anymore, but I don't know how many of your questions I'll…"

"Clark? Ask me what I want to know most about."

Clark looks at Lex fully, really looks at him, and is surprised to see Lex as close to happy as he's ever seen him. He shifts the two men to a more secure position on his shoulders and then glances at Lex again curiously. "Um, okay. What are you going to want to talk about when I get back, Lex?"

Clark watches as Lex struggles back to his feet. He quickly, but carefully, puts his burdens down and rushes to help. The movement puts Clark very close to the couch, so that when Lex is finally in a standing position, his body is flush against Clark's.

Clark inhales sharply at their proximity and he sees Lex smile. Lex stretches up slowly and puts a hand on either of Clark's shoulders. He leans in, and Clark bends to accommodate him a little. His whispering voice ghosts over Clark's skin, making him shiver. "I'm going to want to know, Clark, just when I started getting a role in your fantasies."

Clark gapes at him a little in surprise, and Lex takes advantage of the slightly open mouth. Clark moans at the feeling of Lex's lips on his, and presses himself closer to the man who is rapidly becoming more than a friend.

Lex growls low in his throat and Clark shudders at the uncontrolled sound. Then he can't help moaning again when Lex starts to lick around his lips and nips at the lower one. Clark's mouth opens a little more at the stimulation and tentatively reaches out his tongue to encourage Lex to do the same. He keeps his hands to himself though. He's afraid of hurting Lex more. Lex has no such compunction.

Clark feels hands roaming over his chest and arms, never stopping anywhere for long. It's almost as if Lex is trying to memorize how he feels. He gasps into Lex mouth when the man's hands brush over his nipples and then moans when Lex goes back to give them more attention.

His body starts trembling and Clark is amazed at how different the feeling is from when he'd been trembling in Henderson's arms just a little while ago. He presses forward a little more and tries to deepen their kiss. He feels Lex jerk under him and pulls back. "Lex! Lex, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt…"

Clark stops when Lex puts a hand over his mouth. "Don't apologize, Clark. I'm not sorry. It was a wonderful kiss, but it was starting to head into territory that neither of us are ready for tonight, and we don't have time to indulge ourselves right now anyway.

As if on cue, a groan at their feet quickly brings Clark back to the task he needs to accomplish first. He bends down and taps Henderson's head again, and then scoops him, and then Jakes, back up over his shoulders. He turns towards the door, but only gets a few steps before he turns back.

"Lex?"

Lex, who's just starting to sit back down, aborts the move and looks over at Clark. "Yes, Clark?"

"It was the day after the scarecrow incident. You came to the farmer's market and you were eating an apple. That night was the first time."

He turns around again to leave with a smile on his face, Lex's shell-shocked face firmly etched into his memory. It isn't often Lex gets surprised like that. He manages to get as far as the door when Lex's voice stops him this time. He turns once more to give him his full attention. "Yeah, Lex?"

"I'm glad you didn't give up on me, Clark."

"Yeah, Lex. Me too. I don't even want to think about where we might have ended up eventually if I had."

He throws Lex one more look and then turns and hurries out the door finally, knowing that the faster he gets this chore done, the faster he can come back.


End file.
